totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Creature Feature
Summary. Plot In the Spa Hotel, Eva has a discussion with Dawn and Gwen letting them know she plans on winning, but hopes to control her anger this time. Dawn recognizes this as truthful and tells Eva she is sporting a great yellow Aura. Gwen reassures Eva that Dawn is great, just a little strange and welcomes Eva back to the competition. The boys, however, have some tension as Mike is uncomfortable with Noah and Trent being on the same team now as he remembers Sierra announcing that the two had kissed previously back in World Tour. In the loser's cabin, Heather and Anne Maria are having an argument over their first loss, blaming the other side over themselves, with Bridgette sighing in sadness. In the confessional, Bridgette states that she misses DJ as he would tell her what she should do without judgment. Our next challenge will be one of "monstrous" proportional. For our captain's challenge, the teams will have to climb up the Monster's nest and return an Egg without being hit in homage to the Condor Challenge from Season Three. First player to get to the top for both teams wins Team Captain. For the main challenge, the team members will have to race back to the Spa Hotel and get every member there first while avoiding Capture from a Monster being controlled by the opposing Team's Captain in homage to Season Two's Monster Movie challenge. First team to get the most players to the Hotel wins and someone will be going home. And the teams take off with Eva proving to be quite the one to beat, quickly making it to the top with absolutely no problems, winning Team Captain for the Lions. The Vipers, however, are struggling, with each member fighting the other: Lightning's fighting Alejandro, Anne Maria is fighting Heather, Sierra is viciously beating Scott. This distraction allowed Bridgette to race to the top, winning Team Captain for the Vipers!! With Bridgette and Eva preparing their suits, Heather feels extremely safe knowing that Bridgette won't nominate her for elimination. Mike takes the time to speak with Gwen about Trent and Noah's past, which Gwen know little about, but tells Mike not to worry and that she'll ask Trent. Gwen states in the Confessional that Trent has been on edge lately and that she thinks that Mike would be good for him, so yeah, she'll play the role of Cupid. The teams take off while Bridgette and Eva wait behind. Alejandro states that the players should stick together, that it would be harder for Eva to pick them off if they remain bunched up, but Heather believes they should all take their chances on their own. Anne Maria, who feels that Bridgette is the key to ensuring Heather goes home, comes up with a plan to let Eva capture her in order for her to be able to speak to Bridgette. Noah advises the Lions that if they run in zigzags, that Bridgette won't be able to capture them all and that they should keep going no matter what happens, which Dawn states is an excellent idea, but Mike thinks that Noah's idea will get them all captured and that they should partner up and run in pairs, quickly teaming up with Noah. As the Vipers run off, Anne Maria fakes a fall and causes a scene, showing Eva her location and gets captured, which Heather notices. Heather pulls Alejandro aside and informs him that she thinks Anne Maria and Sierra are sabotaging the team and that they should send them home first chance they get. Meanwhile, Anne Maria speaks with Bridgette, telling her that Heather is playing her and they should send her home, something that Bridgette already knew and tells Anne Maria to let her concentrate as she's trying to find the Lions. Bridgette says in the confessional that she's never had this much trouble with Alliances before and doesn't know what to do. (To betray Heather, or not to betray Heather?) Meanwhile, Mike straight up asks Noah if he's trying to get with Trent, to which Noah harshly replies that he likes girls and that Mike needs to chill before he makes enemies in people he doesn't want an enemy in. Mike, is relieved, and quickly runs to find Trent. Meanwhile, Eva has captured Scott and Lightning as well, proving to be one heck of a competitor, while Bridgette has only captured Noah (let’s face it, dude isn't much of a runner.) Anne Maria is giving Bridgette all sorts of problems, constantly distracting her from capturing the remaining Lions. It proves to matter big time as Mike, Trent, Gwen, and Dawn make it to the cabins first, while only Alejandro, Heather, and Sierra make it for the Vipers. The Lions win again!! Trent pulls Mike aside and tells him that Gwen spoke with him, and harshly tells Mike to butt out of his personal life and leave him alone, leaving a sad Mike among a cheerful group of happy Lions. The Vipers had a big night ahead of them as nearly everyone was undecided. With everyone nominating Anne Maria and Heather, Bridgette had a decision to make. Should she keep her word to Heather and nominate Anne Maria and Sierra, or go with majority rules and nominate Anne Maria and Heather? Not being able to bring herself to do it, Bridgette went majority rules and you can imagine how mad Heather is. Upset at her betrayal, Heather tells Bridgette she better hope she goes home. Sure enough, Heather is sent home with a unanimous vote, but not without some flirting from Alejandro. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes